


[F4M] The Bimboficationator 3000 [RAPE]

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Modification, Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Genre Savvy, Humor, Mad Science, Mind Control, Spies & Secret Agents, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: The speaker is a mad scientist who has captured their arch-nemesis Secret Agent, the listener. They've decided to get rid of the Agent once and for all with their brand new bimbofication machine! Unfortunately, while gloating and enjoying their new toy, the speaker decides to fuck on the table the agent was captured on - right beneath the Bimboficationator...
Kudos: 12





	[F4M] The Bimboficationator 3000 [RAPE]

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] The Bimboficationator 3000 [RAPE] [Mind Control] [Fdom] [Bimbofication] [Body Modification] [Transformation] [Gender Swap] [Futa] [Big Cock Worship] [Genre Savvy] [Mad Scientist] [Secret Agent] [Humor]
> 
> FEEL FREE to make any changes you want and adapt it for different genders or swaps! [F4F], [F4M], [M4F], [M4M], drop the [futa], make both [futa], whatever you want! I'd be more than happy to help out if you do want to flip it. 
> 
> And please feel free to chew the scenery with a mad scientist accent, overacting or whatever you want.
> 
> *Sound effects* [Performer directions] All are only suggestions of course. Skip any/all as you want, though some machine sound in the background during the transformation stuff is probably good.

Good morning, agent.

Now now, no use struggling, I assure you I use only the finest steel in my devious devices. You're not getting out of those restraints.

[Chuckle] You look surprised? What, did you not think I would recognize the most famous Secret Agent in the world? Or that alias you've used for years? And they call ME mad! [Laughter]

Oh I know, I know. You've been getting away with it for a long time. Many of my nearest and dearest mortal enemies have been brought down by you just... waltzing into their secret base, in your suit, with your name, using those clever little devices of yours. Satellites exploded, volcanos erupted, underwater bases somehow burned down, SO many endangered animals killed... [sigh] They really did have more imagination than sense.

But I'm not them. I did not neglect my research. Oh no, my doctorate prepared me well. And time and time again, I found the same face on surveillance cameras, the same name on guest lists. So I did what any sane person would do: I started rumours I had a doomsday device and was going to sell it at a fancy casino. I got some friends and colleagues to dress up with eye patches and canes and like Kim Jong Il or Stalin and so on.

And then your agency called to get an invitation for "an interested party" with your name. Well done. Subtle as always. I'll admit you did manage to win some money from my sister-in-law - she was the one in the chainmail - before the drugs in the gin kicked in. 

You really shouldn't drink so much you know, it's not good for you.

Anyway, while the casino night was a big hit, I can't have you disrupting my plans, or seducing my secretary or whatever it is you do. No, I think it would be best if you were... dealt with.

You're probably wondering what overly elaborate, slow, easily avoidable method of death I have planned for you. Sorry to disappoint. It may be elaborate and slow, but you won't avoid it - and it won't kill you.

BEHOLD! The Bimboficationator Three Thousand!

*Whirring of a massive machine starting*

[Laugh] Yes, I will make all your dreams come true, agent! I know how much you like to be inside bimbos, so now I will put you in one PERMANENTLY! [Laugh]

It is my masterpiece! True, the last two thousand nine hundred and ninety nine models have been flawed, but I'm SURE I've got it this time! No more turning people into breasts! No more turning people into Cousin It! Say goodbye to your mind, agent!

*Switch flipping/button pressing/similar*

*Whirring spins up, slows down, followed by low hum - keep it in the background*

[Take it slow, give the machine time to work]

[Laugh] Yes! It's working! [Laugh]

No need to be frightened, agent. It is quite painless - in fact, it is designed to be... enjoyable. It's part of your programming, you see. Pleasure will be central to your new life.

It's starting to affect you, yes? I can see it in your eyes. That slight dimming as your neural pathways get redirected... the lack of focus as your nipples and genitals get more sensitive... [chuckle] Soon the lightest touch will get you ready to go, like a good bimbo!

Mmmm... I think your body is starting to change. Your shoulders and waist narrowing, your hips widening, your hands and feet shrinking - ooh! Your shirt is being stretched out by your new breasts! I bet that feels great with your "improved" nipples! [laugh]

[To yourself] Look at those lips plumping up, they look delicious... 

Soon, your dick will be all but go- huh? It should be tiny by now, but... [sigh] Note to self, recalibrate the growth module for version three thousand and one.

[To yourself] [Sigh of appreciation] Scratch that. Version three thousand is absolutely perfect.

With the swelling of your breasts, the widening of your thighs, and fattening of your rear I don't think your clothes can take much more. Shame on such a nice suit, but you'll feel better with it off. A good bimbo wants to be seen after all, and you want to be a good bimbo, don't you?

[Laugh] Was that a moan I heard? I told you you'd like it. You'll be so much happier as a brainless bimbo slut than you ever were as a brainless agent! [laugh]

*Tearing of cloth*

[Laugh] There we go! Now I get to see my creation in all it's [suppressed moan] glory. Those big, beautiful breasts... hard nipples... slender but soft belly... [not so suppressed moan] huge, hard cock, dripping with precum, just begging to be sucked... [clear throat] Err, w-wide hips, big butt, and let me see... yeees, a nice, soaked pussy-I mean vagina. [clear throat] E-everything is right. Just-just perfect. [Half-hearted or desperate laugh] I'm a genius!

[To yourself] Where was I? Hands and feet, d-dick, "Shame on such a nice suit". Right.

You, uh, you don't have to worry, agent. I've made sure you'll get to be a good slut. The Bimboficationator doesn't just change your mind and body, it also makes you release pheromones that makes everyone around you... incredibly horny... desperate for you... aching...

I can't take it anymore! I have to fuck you! I have to TASTE you!

*Undressing*

[Cock/ball worship -> blowjob -> titfuck -> cowgirl. NOTE: You're being bimbofied throughout. Tell us about it!]

[Suggested lines, use if you want]

[Cock/ball worship]

It's... gorgeous. I... I want to kiss it, and nuzzle it, and-and I don't know what.

Every ridge, every vein is just so beautiful.

I love your cock... [Deep breath] The smell... [kiss] the taste... [moan] the heat!

And these big heavy balls! I want to just... rub my face all over them. [Deep breath] [Moan] [Kisses] Fuck, I want to suck on them... [Slurping]

[Blowjob]

It feels sooo gooood on my lips... I NEED it in my mouth!

It's even better than I thought! I need MORE!

Wow! I don't think I've EVER taken anything that deep in my throat before! [giggle]

I'm, like, drooling!

[Titfuck]

I know! You can fuck my titties! They're SOOO big and soft! I don't think they used to be this big... But hey! Yours are AWESOME too!

[Moan] It feels so warm and hard and good between them. [Big moan] Pinching my nipples feels almost better!

[Giggle] It looks so funny poking out through my cleavage! Hello! Hello! Hello! [Giggle]

Like, oh my god! Your cock's so big I can totally suck on it AND rub my boobies on it at once! This is so much fun!

My titties are SO wet with my spit and your tasty precum! [Giggle]

[Cowgirl]

Fuck, I need you inside me like right now! I know, I'm gonna get on top and sit on it!

Wow, THE WHOLE THING fit in my pussy? That's crazy! [moan] Crazy good! It's like... I'm whole! 

Oh no! I've like, totally not played with your titties! I bet I can ride you suck on 'em at the same time.

[Giggle] I love the sound of my fat ass hitting your thighs.

You like how my boobies bounce? Were they always like this? Whatever.

It's like I was made to fuck! I never want to do anything else!

[Improv to orgasm - now fully a bimbo]

Heeey, why are you all locked up? That's silly, you can't grab my boobs like that! And this bed is like, steel or something. Come on, I'll get you loose and then you can fuck me in MY bed. It's SUPER comfy! [Giggle]


End file.
